Del futuro al pasado,del pasado al futuro
by Kasumi Shinomori
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que has encerrado, vuelve?¿si la persona que amas esta poseída?¿Arriésgarías tu propia vida?¿o tán sólo llorarás?Prólogo subido, espero reviews porfis!SatsukixHajimecon  capiss! TT.TT reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Holaz!

Nuevo fic!!

"Pensamientos"

Esto: son los Diálogos

Acciones

Cambio de narrador

Gakou no Kaidan

'Del pasado al futuro, del futuro al pasado'

Prólogo

Desde el último fantasma que atrapamos, nuestra vida a cambiado drásticamente. Momoko está en 1º año de psicología en la prestigiosa facultad de Tsuyoka, en la prefectura de Tokio, ella ocupaba el papel de una de las alumnas más importantes. Reo, junto a Hajime y a mí vamos al último año de la secundaria alta. Los estudios cada vez se hacen más dificultoso, y aquellos horas en las que nosotros atrapábamos fantasma, son un recuerdo que nos llena de felicidad, y al mismo tiempo de soledad, al saber que era el últimos año que pasábamos juntos. Aunque Momoko se preocupaba mucho por los estudios, el tiempo en los que pasamos juntos ella esta con nosotros aunque su esencia no sea la misma, sigue siendo aquella chica amistosa, y compañera de siempre.

Reo va a estudiar informática, lo decidió de último momento, ya que estaba decidiendo entre esa materia o fotografía, pero dijo que la fotografía era un pasatiempo y ayuda a su amigo Hajime. ¬¬. Volviendo, Hajime quiere estudiar ciencias económicas, así ser un empresario y tener a su mando a hermosas señoritas. ¬¬, bueno, yo no he decidido por ahora que hacer, ya que, atrapar fantasmas no era un profesión, pegarle a Hajime tampoco, y unos de mis pasatiempos preferidos era cocinar, aunque tendría que pensarlo …

Lo que si sé es que mi hermano menor, Keiichiro, está en 1º año de la secundaria alta, con muy buenas notas, gusta de una chica llamada Saya, y era muy raro verlo sin ella en los recreos y horas libres. Espero serles explicativa respecto a lo que va a suceder, que espero que sea emocionante ;), besos,

Satsuki Miyanoshita

Bueno, acá esta el prólogo y espero haberles gustado, va a contener bastantes capítulos, espero que les agrade, y acá abajo les dejo sus nombres, por si las moscas P:

Satsuki Miyanoshita: Claire Miyanoshita

Hajime Aoyama: Ned Aoyama

Reo Kakinoki: Paul Kakinoki

Momoko Koigakubo: Nicole Koigakubo

Keiichiro Miyanoshita: Ben Miyanoshita

Madre de Claire: Kamiyama Kayako [luego de casarse Miyanoshita Kayako

Padre de Claire: Richard Miyanoshita [no encontré la traducción

Inventados por mí:

Rumiko Takahashi P: Novia de Reo//Paul

Zepsu Takahimo: Novio de Momoko//Nicole

Saya Kukinoshii: Novia o algo por el estilo, de Keiichiro//Ben

Muy bien, yo voy a utilizar en mi historia los nombre japoneses, espero no aburrirlos y reviews, el próximo capítulo será subido dentro de dos días, será en capítulo uno llamado, "Otra vez" n.n

Nos vemos dentro de dos días P

Kasumi Shinomori


	2. ¿Un sueño?

Hola

Nuevo capítulo

"Pensamientos"

Esto: son los Diálogos

Acciones

Cambio de narrador

Gakou no Kaidan

'Del pasado al futuro, del futuro al pasado'

Capítulo 1: "¿Un sueño?"

-----------------------------------------------------------Satsuki----------------------------

El día lunes había comenzado como cualquier otro. Me levanté temprano, preparé el ya común desayuno a mi pequeña familia compuesta por mi padre y mi hermano menor; luego me acicalé minuciosamente hasta que se levantaron. Puse mi mochila sobre los hombros y me dirigí hacia la escuela. Mi cabello ahora cortado en forma de capas, y lucía brillante en una trenza. Mi uniforme azul que indicaba que estaba en la secundaria (1) estaba muy limpio y esperando ser lucido. Luzco mis brillantes ojos verdes, que brillan de la misma desde que nací aunque Momoko dice que brillan más cuando está Hajime, alo que sólo atino a cambiar de tema o vacilar hasta que alguien nos interrumpe. ¡Ya sé! Soy muy lenta, pero no estoy segura de él. Bueno, la cosa es que también brillan al saber que mi hermano tiene una novia (aunque no lo admite todavía). Se llama Saya. Ella ha logrado olvidar un poco el dolor de perder a Kaya. Ya sé, él es grande, pero lo que sucede es que el gato era mucho para los dos. Tres semanas antes de morir mi madre, ella eligió este gato, ya que todos dijeron que era raro y todos lo odiaban, y termino encariñándose con nosotros dos, después de su muerte, el gato permaneció con nosotros, luego Amajonaku se poseyó de él y nos enseñó que no todos los fantasmas eran malos y nos ayudo a capturar los que habían sido adormecidos por mi madre. Para mí, que ella sabía lo que iba a pasar. Ella es y será un enigma para mí, aunque digan que nos parezcamos mucho, nunca terminare de entender las cosas que hizo, pero cuando más avanzo en la vida me doy cuenta que todas las cosas que hizo fueron por nosotros dos y no por nadie más. Volviendo al tema de la novia de mi hermano, especifico que posee unos enormes ojos turquesas, es rubia y tiene una voz, la cual nos hace reír cuando interpreta a alguno de nosotros o alguien famoso.

Volviendo a mí camino, cuando llegue a la secundaria alta de Sarayashiki, yo partí hacia la derecha al ver a mis dos amigos, Reo y Hajime, saludándome animadamente. A Hajime con el tiempo se le había ido algo lo pervertido que tenía en la niñez para ser un hombre, aunque a veces seguía siendo como antes con ella, las cosas que hacia decia y practicaba. Giré la vista hacia la derecha y observé a mi hermano menor, Keiichirou, avanzar a saludar a una chica que estaba sentada en una banca, leyendo atentamente. Dejé de mirarlos por Hajime.

-¡¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A SATSUKI!! ¿ME ESCUCHAS SATSUKI? ¿ME ESCUCHAS?- decia mientras movía sus manos fingiendo tener un transmisor en su mano. Puse mis manos suavemente sobre las suyas tome su _transmisor_, lo tiré al suelo mientras lo "aplastaba".

-Ahora sí.

-Reo se fue a su clase 'EXTRA', haciendo caridad a gente como tú que no entienden nada de la tecnología

-¿Y que hacemos nosotros dos mientras tanto?-"esto me sucede cuando miro a mi hermano y a su amigovia, desearía con todo el alma que Hajime fuera diferente conmigo…"

-Mmmm… ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por el colegio mientras esperamos que suene la campana?

-u.u ¿Desde cuándo eres tan atento conmigo?

-Desde siempre, sólo que ahora recién te das cuenta. n.n

-¬¬…"Algo muy malo está sucediendo"

Seguimos caminando, me dejé guiar por él, mientras yo me concentraba en la cerámica del piso pensando en de qué forma cambiaría la vida si él fuera más atento conmigo. ¡YA SE! Esta mañana dije que no sabía, pero la verdad es que cuando estoy cerca de él todo cambia. De repente noté que él estaba muy callado, cuando, levanto la vista para verlo se detuvo se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta. Entonces… MOMENTO ¿DESDE CUANDO HAY UNA PUERTA DETRÁS NUESTRO? Yo, tan despistada y encimada en mis propios pensamientos, no me di cuenta de qué me llevaba a otro lugar. ¡Estaba en la vieja escuela! Y no sólo eso, sino, que también había cerrado la puerta con cerrojo, se dio vuelta y siguió caminando. Yo continué caminando junto a él, lo tomé fuertemente de su brazo para que se diera vuelta y me diera una buena explicación. Se detuvo, me miró y me fulminó con su mirada café que amo desde el primer día que me miró las pantaletas cuando teníamos 11 años. Lo primero que atiné a pensar fue, Kami-sama (2) me está asustando…Continué caminando junto a él, pues, en una manera loca tonta y a mi manera, lo amo, fue en el mismo momento en que mi cerebro se convenció de eso, sentí una voz oscura y tenebrosa salió de mi nuevo proclamado amor:

-Caíste en la trampa más tonta que haya creado. Veo que desde la última vez que cazaste un fantasma fue hace tanto tiempo que tu poder psíquico es muy bajo, casi nulo, de esa manera pude hacerte caer de esta manera más idiota ¡Satsuki Miyanoshita Kamiyama!

Cuando me aseguré de dónde provenía esa voz, me escandalicé, esos fantasmas que había derrotado hace 8 años, ¿volvieron? Volví mi vista hacia Hajime y note que sus ojos café ahora eran rojos y de repente sentí que me estaba arrinconando poco a poco a una pared. "Si Hajime no estuviera poseído seria distinto… ¡MOMENTO! ¡SATSUKI! ¡Cállate y procura de que no te mate!" De repente sentí la fría pared en mi espalda y a Hajime acercándose cada vez más. Si no hubiera pisado su pie y escapado pude haber percibido el sabor chocolate de sus labios, el pacífico color marrón oscuro de sus ojos y su plegaria hacia mí 'corre…'. Claro, que todo esto hubiera sucedido sino le hubiera golpeado sus pies y sus partes 'BLANDAS'. Salí corriendo al mismo tiempo, hasta que sentí que unas manos medianas, algo masculinas me tiraban de mi mano derecha hacía un salón. NUNCA sentí tanto miedo. Cuando era más pequeña, tan sólo pensaba en proteger a Keiichirou, hoy, tan sólo deseo ver a los 5 (Incluyéndome) juntos o separados, tan sólo volver a verlos. Cuando abrí mis ojos vi a mi hermano Keiichirou, a Reo y a Rumiko (La novia de Reo).

-[Reo ¿Qué haces sola con Hajime en la escuela vieja?-sus ojos mostraban incredulidad al verme junto a él, mientras que la de mi hermano y Rumiko tan sólo mostraban un sonrojo muy fuerte.

-[Satsuki ¡REO KAKINOKI! ¡¡Tengo 17 años!! ¿Tu que crees?

-[Reo, Keiichirou y Rumiko O ////////. //////// O

- [Satsuki ¬¬… no sé, veníamos caminando y aparecimos acá…

-[Reo ¡MENOS MAL!

-[Satsuki-con cara de inocente-¿Qué pensaron qué estábamos haciendo?

-[Reo, Keiichirou y Rumiko E...este…mm…jiji….n.nU

-[Satsuki ¬¬…pervertidos!...

-[Hajime raro…Satsuki…OH Satsuki… ¿en dónde estás?

-O.O

-[Satsuki…ayuda.¿qué hago ahora?

-[Hajime raro ¡¡ACA ESTAS!!-dijo tomándola muy provocativamente y posesivamente de su cintura, mientras que la alejaba lentamente de los demás- ¿Porqué te escapaste?

-O.o…………….. ¡¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!¡¡AAhhhhhhhhhhh!!

-[Reo-tomándola fuertemente de su mano- ¡Satsuki!

Hajime le respondió con una patada en la boca del estómago.

Entonces llevó a nuestra protagonista hacia un pasillo alejado, le quitó la mano de sus sedosos labios. Su mano había tomado posesión de ellos cuando empezó a gritar ayuda.

-[Satsuki ¿¡PORQUÉ LO HACES!?

-Tienes que venir conmigo…-no lo dijo amorosamente precisamente.

Lo miré con duda, era la única persona que la hacia sentir dos cosas totalmente distintas a la vez: cosquillas en el estómago y ganas de matarlo.¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Ella tenía fuerza.

Corrimos por el pasillo en dónde se encontraba el salón de música, aquel que en cierto tiempo tanto miedo le inspiro, doblamos por un pasillo en dónde estaban en el suelo mis amigos todos manchados y mirándome asustados. Cuando miré a mi costado Hajime ya no se encontraba y sentí un coro en dónde estaban mis amigos diciendo "DECIDE", cuando me di vuelta vi un montón de fantasmas y retrocedí.

Fue el último recuerdo que asaltó a mi mente al despertar.

Me desperté en una cama mullida y con un fuerte aroma masculino impregnado en ella. Abrí mis ojos y vislumbre hacia mi derecha un escritorio con una silla. En aquella silla esta sentado con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo y temblando levemente Hajime. Luego un gran ventanal abierto, con las cortinas moviéndose a ese compás que sólo ellas y el viento conocen, dos chicos, uno más alto que otro. El más alto tenía el cabello corto y de un color lila azulado que reconocí enseguida, como la cabeza de mi hermano; luego, el otro chico de menor estatura, de cabello castaño y lentes orgánicos Reo, mirando muy entretenidos como se acababa el atardecer un Tokio. Aquel Sol que también se ocultaba en mi ¿hogar? ¿Estoy en la casa de Hajime? ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! Este aroma no pertenece a él, tampoco la habitación, cuando iba a levantarme sentí unos pies y un hombre rubio de ojos claros entrar con una bandeja con té, pero…ese chico si lo conocía era el segundo chico más popular (el primero es Hajime, aunque ahora se está debatiendo). Dejó la bandeja en el escritorio en el cual estaba apoyado el brazo derecho de Hajime, hizo un ademán de acercarse a mi cama para despertarme, cuando Hajime pronunció un

-[HajimeElla necesita descansar ahora, tiene mucho por delante, creo que YO soy el más apropiado para levantarla, le debo una explicación…-su voz se oía dolorosa, apenada y como si estuviera, ¿llorando? Nunca lo vi llorar.

El rubio tan sólo asintió despacio y se fue. Keiichirou salió de la habitación detrás del chico, no enojado ni tampoco alegre, como si tuviera mucho de que hablar con él, mientras que Reo seguía en el marco de la ventana. Me levante despacio, sin emitir sonido. Eso lo aprendí al poco tiempo que murió mamá. A veces necesitaba salir sola sin que me vieran o para salir con Hajime a alguna fiesta que mi padre no me autorizaba. Me acerqué lentamente y rodee con mis brazos sus hombros y apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco que hay entre su cuello y la oreja. Él salió rápidamente de su trance y me abrazó fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Puse mi mejilla contra la suya y sentí inmediatamente la humedad de la suya. Le susurré como un ronroneo en su oído un:

-[Satsuki Estoy bien, no te preocupes amor, ¿qué sucede?

Me recosté levemente en su pecho volví a formular nuevamente la anterior pregunta, ahora sintiendo su cuerpo tibio bajo el mío, y sus manos que dejaron su recorrido por uno más amplio que ampliaba de mis caderas a mi cuello produciéndome cosquillas y al mismo tiempo de reconfortarme, aunque supe que por dentro se sentía muy mal hasta ¿decepcionado? Luego de los primeros 10 minutos sus manos dejaron de producirme cosquillas para producir espasmos en mi vientre y en todo el recorrido de sus manos esperando más recorrido. No quería salir de ese hermoso placer-tortura que estaba sintiendo con él. Hasta que la voz de Reo me hizo recordar que no estaba en un hotel, que era Hajime, que estaba él detrás y de que hasta no sabia como se llamaba el chico rubio en donde está esta casa y tampoco en dónde se ubica. Puse mis manos sobre las suyas deteniéndolas en la cadera, sentándome en sus piernas y escuche decir a Reo:

-[ReoTe contaREMOS que sucedió hoy, ¿o no Hajime?

-[Hajime Sí…

Lo dijo tartamudeando, entonces, roce mi nariz con la suya y volví mi cabeza con la de Reo y dije:

-[Satsuki Empiecen por favor…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola otra vez

Soy yo la pesadta

xD

digannme si está muy malo o re-contra malo

n.n

aca les vuelvo a dejar un resumen de los nombres

y me voy abañlar

hasta que tenga 10 reviws

atentamente,

Kasumi!

Satsuki Miyanoshita: Claire Miyanoshita

Hajime Aoyama: Ned Aoyama

Reo Kakinoki: Paul Kakinoki

Momoko Koigakubo: Nicole Koigakubo

Keiichiro Miyanoshita: Ben Miyanoshita

Madre de Claire: Kamiyama Kayako [luego de casarse Miyanoshita Kayako

Padre de Claire: Richard Miyanoshita [no encontré la traducción

Inventados por mí:

Rumiko Takahashi P: Novia de Reo//Paul

Zepsu Takahimo: Novio de Momoko//Nicole

Saya Kukinoshii: Novia o algo por el estilo, de Keiichiro//Ben

Les agradezco a:

Amai Kaoru: te agradezco amiga mía. Pues, no creo que le pueda hacer caso a Rumiko y dile a Satoshi que 'Z' me va a matar. Nos vemos prontito. Besos, tu amiga desde el país más alejado del continente sudamericano, Kasumi!

Yuhe-hime: a mi me parece que tu fic es mucho más lindo que el mío. Por favor, continúalo, besos suerte, cuídate, Kasumi!

Shitsumon no suna: Muchas gracias por tu review, y agregarme a tus favoritos. n.n

Me alegro, también, que te haya gustado el sumary. Es algo pobre, pero bueno. Besos, suerte, cuídate Kasumi!

Mary-loki: Acá está la continuación, espero que te agrade y te sea de aprecio y me dejes otro fantástico review, beso, suerte, cuídate, Kasumi!

P.D.: este segundo capítulo es dedicado a Gabriela Hedemann, Natalí Dupláa y Javiera, las quiere mucho,

Kasumi!

P.D.2: soy de Benetton ahora

P


	3. Tán sólo recuerdaresumido

Bueno, bueno, bueno

Bueno, bueno, bueno.

Debo admitir que soy una chica que no cumplió lo que prometió. A si que, pueden quemarme en la hoguera, como a brujas de Salem o mandarme a los mil demonios, pero es que necesitaba unas vacaciones (?), y después se me olvido todo, hasta que me llego un review, y bueno.

Espero que les guste.

Capítulo numero dos (2):

"_(…)__ Tan solo recuerda decirles que estas bien…"_

"Pensamientos"

Esto: son los Diálogos

Acciones

--Cambio de narrador

+-+-+Flash back

Gakkou no Kaidan

'Del pasado al futuro, del futuro al pasado'

Capítulo 2: _"(…)__ Tan solo recuerda decirles que estas bien…__" _

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_**-Satsuki Estoy bien, no te preocupes amor, ¿qué sucede?**_

_**Me recosté levemente en su pecho volví a formular nuevamente la anterior pregunta, ahora sintiendo su cuerpo tibio bajo el mío, y sus manos que dejaron su recorrido por uno más amplio que ampliaba de mis caderas a mi cuello produciéndome cosquillas y al mismo tiempo de reconfortarme, aunque supe que por dentro se sentía muy mal hasta ¿decepcionado? Luego de los primeros 10 minutos sus manos dejaron de producirme cosquillas para producir espasmos en mi vientre y en todo el recorrido de sus manos esperando más recorrido. No quería salir de ese hermoso placer-tortura que estaba sintiendo con él. Hasta que la voz de Reo me hizo recordar que no estaba en un hotel, que era Hajime, que estaba él detrás y de que hasta no sabia como se llamaba el chico rubio en donde está esta casa y tampoco en dónde se ubica. Puse mis manos sobre las suyas deteniéndolas en la cadera, sentándome en sus piernas y escuche decir a Reo:**_

_**-Reo Te contaREMOS que sucedió hoy, ¿o no Hajime?**_

_**-Hajime Sí…**_

_**Lo dijo tartamudeando, entonces, roce mi nariz con la suya y volví mi cabeza con la de Reo y dije:**_

_**-Satsuki Empiecen por favor…**_

Hajime

Abrí y cerré mi boca tres veces. No me salían las palabras. Necesitaba tomar agua. O algo así.

Vi a Reo algo tentado por lo que sucedió con Satsuki, pero repentinamente su boca se cerró formando una mueca. ¿Por qué yo debía decirlo?

Fuera de eso, tampoco me sentía cómodo, con Satsuki sobre mí, irradiando y contagiándome ese calor, con esa sonrisa tan pura, pero esos ojos, tan cristalinos, con algo de tristeza y ganas de decir algo… sé que me resultaría difícil explicarlo.

Es verdad que conocía al padre de Satsuki desde que me mudé, y luego lo fui conociendo más, también debido a ella y nuestra "relación". Él siempre estaba sonriendo y era un buen hombre. Cuidó de Satsuki y de Keiichiro cuando su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, Kamiyama Kayako 1 falleció. Fue muy honorable haber criado a una chica y a un niño de 3 y 6 años respectivamente. A decir verdad, debo odiarlo, él siempre lo hizo por ser el novio de su única hija (que para rematarle era muy parecida a su fallecida esposa), pero también el me dio la idea de la cajita musical; de hecho, esa es la tradición de la familia Kamiyama (la familia del lado materno de Satsuki). Pero, ahora, en frente de Satsuki, ¿cómo decirlo sin lastimarla?, ¿cómo decirlo para que lo entienda?, ¿Cómo? ….

Cuando iba a empezar, en el cuarto entro una mujer, ya se había presentado ante mí, se llamaba Kimiko Lee. Era delgada, alta, de cabello color castaño claro con la tez blanca. Sus ojos, castaños, denotaban que había llorado y al mismo tiempo que ella también había sufrido mucho. En el marco de la puerta estaba parado un hombre, Kimihiro, su esposo. De cabello azabache, con lentes entre rectangulares y redondos, que hacía que resaltaran sus ojos azules, y su tez blanca, dirigió su vista hacia mí y arqueo sus cejas hacia arriba, preguntándome indirectamente '_si se lo había dicho'_. Negué fuertemente con la cabeza, bajando la cabeza, aparentemente, en esos momentos el suelo era más reconfortante que mirar esos ojos intimidatorios.

La mujer, había ido corriendo atrás de su sobrina (falta mencionar que es su tía, hermana por parte paterna) abrazándola por los hombros muy fuertemente, susurrando cosas inaudibles para alguien a un metro de ella. A Satsuki tan solo se le resaltaban sus ojos esmeraldas de la espalda de su tía. Ella, luego frunció el seño, empujo a su tía de su abrazo, se paro, saludó con un gesto con la cabeza a su tío, y preguntó, mirando a todos al mismo tiempo:

Satsuki: ¿Me quieren decir que es todo lo que todos saben, menos yo?

Kimihiro L.: Eh…esteem…

Aparentemente ya no parecía tan intimidatorio hecho un manojo de nervios jugando con sus dedos e intentando decir una frase coherente. Pero parece que el hombre intimidatorio, al igual que yo, le pareció fascinante el piso de la habitación. De lejos se podía vislumbrar la puerta que se dirigía al jardín abierta. Seguro que Keiichiro encontró su método de escape afuera, con la naturaleza. Volví mi vista al suelo. "¡Vamos!, ¡Si todos me presionaban, por que no lo hacen ustedes!", pensé. Reo carraspeó y de repente volvió su vista de la ventana a Satsuki. Ella parecía muy enojada. Fue entonces cuando Reo dijo las palabras que nadie se atrevió a decir:

Reo: Satsuki, siempre fuiste una excelente amiga, pero debo decirte, que esta mañana se ha producido un…

No pudo terminar, ¿Por qué? Por que Momoko, nuestra amiga universitaria entró corriendo a prenderse del cuello de su amiga ya acariciarle su espalda esperando un llanto. Esperó 10 segundos y nada. La soltó y la miró.

Momoko: Satsuki, ¿estás bien? Sé que lo que pasó es muy común escucharlo en las noticias, pero, vivirlo en carne propia, ¿estás bien? ¿Y Keiichiro? ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? ¿Va a venir algún familiar? – Sus preguntas salían tan rápidas de su boca como agua de una fuente.

Satsuki: ¿de qué hablas Momoko? Yo tengo a mi papá.

Nuestra amiga tan sólo se alejo de ella y nos miró a todos diciendo

Momoko: ¡¿No se lo dijeron?!

Reo: ¡No grites Momoko! Que grites no solucionará nada.

Satsuki

No entendía nada realmente. Recordaba a los fantasmas, a mis amigos manchados, a Hajime. Pero no recordaba nada más. Realmente Momoko era lo más perecido a una madre que tenía, pero en estos momentos tenía ganas que se callara. ¡Quería saber que sucedía! ¡Quería saber que hacían mis tíos acá! ¡En dónde estaba!

Por favor, díganme, ¿qué esta pasando?

Ya no podía ver bien, las rodillas habían perdido la pelea contra la gravedad, y miraba a todos los presentes, mientras ya no podía más por las lágrimas. Abracé mis rodillas, esperando una solución. La voz de mi tío Kimihiro, aquel amable hombre que siempre sonreía y nos llevaba a su trabajo cuando éramos muy pequeños en esos momentos en que mi padre necesitaba descargar su pena por la muerte de nuestra madre sonó en la habitación diciendo:

Kimihiro L.: Lo siento mucho Satsuki, pero, se ha producido un triple choque en el cual tu padre estaba metido en el medio. Cuando llamaron a los paramédicos, tu padre ya no tenía vida…

Él seguía hablando de una manera fría, pero vi como sus ojos azules zafiro se cerraban y su cara se deformaba para evitar el llanto. No lo seguí escuchando, no quería seguir escuchando. Unos brazos tibios me quisieron envolver, cuales los empujé apartándolos de mí. No importaba quién era, lo único que quería hacer es volver cuando tenía 4 años. Mi hermanito corriendo en el jardín persiguiendo mariposas o cualquier cosa que volaba o se moviera, mi padre cortando el césped manchando a todos, mi mamá leyendo un libro, y yo con un libro dado vuelta, lo que fuere con tal de parecerme a esa increíble mujer. Éramos tan felices. Luego, mi madre murió; fue una gran pérdida, pero después que nos mudamos a Tokio, mi hermano y yo conseguimos amigos, y gente que nos demuestra su apoyo incondicional. Mi padre, siempre buscó la manera de estar con nosotros. Luego fue su momento de ser feliz. Se casó con una mujer de su trabajo, Sayo. Ella era una persona maravillosa. La madre con la cual nos hizo falta para crecer. Siempre tan sonriente, tan cordial, tan excelente persona. Nos formó como familia nuevamente. Pero parece que nuestro destino es **no** tener una familia feliz y común. Eso tan sólo pasa en las películas, me quiero convencer de eso, pero, la vida es así. Podía sentir las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, pero también podía sentir ese vacío en mi pecho. Una pesadilla. Y una de las malas. Eso era. Me levanté y pregunté con voz entrecortada:

-¿Dónde está Keiichiro?

Kimiko L.: En el jardín, pero deberías…

No terminé de escucharla, salí corriendo por el pasillo, hasta que pasé por la puesta abierta. Mi hermano estaba sentado en la hierba con sus auriculares puestos, blancos, que distinguían que estaba con su iPod shuffle verde manzana abrochado en el bolsillo. Me senté al lado de él. Tan sólo posó su mano derecha en mi hombro y susurró:

-Ella también…

-¿Eh? Si es acerca de…

-Estoy hablando de Sayo…

- ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A ELLA?!

Sayo nos dijo, a los 9 meses de estar casada con papá, que estaba embarazada. Ella estaba muy feliz, al igual que papá, mi hermanito y yo. Pero, ella…

-…

- Keii… mi hermanito… ¡TE HICE UNA PREGU--!

-Ella también…- pronunció mirando el cielo-

Empecé a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. No podía ser posible. ¡Realmente no! ¿Por qué no podíamos ser felices? ¿Por qué no podíamos tener una familia normal?

-¿Ella también…qué?

Le cuestioné a lo que sólo mirar sus ojos sabía a lo que se refería. Sayo también había muerto, junto al bebé. Esto realmente era un maldito juego del destino.

Dolor. Mucho dolor.

De un momento a otro había tenido una familia semi-perfecta, ella no era mi madre verdadera, pero estaba muy cerca. Iba a tener un hermano.

Mi padre. Él se hizo cargo de nosotros.

Lo que paso en la semana siguiente realmente, aunque intento recordar es muy borroso, lo único que recuerdo es ver a mi tío Kimihiro entrar o salir de la habitación con comida, pero a pesar de intentar reanimarme no podía. Hasta el día en el que mi tía Kimiko entro a la habitación y me dio una lección que nunca voy a olvidar. Se sentó junto a mí contra la pared y ambas nos quedamos un buen rato mirando al vacío.

- ¿Que quieres?- Dije después de un rato. No estaba de humor para visitas sin sentido.

- Tan solo vengo a estar contigo. Se que te gusta la compañía. Aunque me tenga que quedar toda el día aquí para satisfacerte, lo haré.

-No es necesario. Por si no te diste cuenta, estoy intentando pudrirme aquí, solita.

- Entiendo por lo que estas pasando.

- ¿A si?

- Si.

No le creía. Ella estaba ahí tan feliz, tan... ella.

Tan calmada y parecía que no le importaba nada las cosas que fueran a pasar en el presente o el futuro.

Aferre con más fuerza la foto de mis padres. Pronto me reuniría con ellos.

Tan solo había que esperar.

- No dejes que las cosas te destruyan, mi niña. Pero tampoco quieras formar una corteza a tu alrededor.

- Tan solo quiero que esto acabe. No quiero estar mas en esta maldita vida.

- No te olvides nunca de ellos. No olvides pensar en ellos ni dedicarles un momento cada día para decirles cuanto los extrañas. No olvides enviarles un saludo y una sonrisa. Tan solo recuerda decirles que estas bien. La vida continua, niña mía. Recuerda lo que te dije, y recuerda que siempre hay gente que te quiere y necesita de ti.

Dicho eso se levanto, me plantó un beso en la frente y se fue de la habitación.

Estuve meditando durante un buen rato sus palabras. _**"No olvides enviarles un saludo y una sonrisa. Tan solo recuerda decirles que estas bien".**_ Decirles que estoy bien... Me levanté yo también y besé los rostros de mi familia.

- Estoy bien.

Dejé descansar la foto bajo mi almohada y puse un pie fuera de la habitación.

_**Ok, aca el segundo capítulo**_

_**Dedicado especialmente a Bonchi y a mi abuelo que cumplió años en enero y a todas esas personas q no necesitan ser íconos fashion para saber q están ahí.**_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**Respuestas de reviews!:**_

Amai Kaoru: No es nada, y realmente Z esta contento (después te explico xD). Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, te kiere mucho, y te agradece Kasumi!

Conectate un día de estos, mujer

Shitsumon no suna: Me alegro muuuuuuuuchooooo de que te guste. Lo siento mucho por no aclarar en estos momentos tus dudas, pero al fin y al cabo lo voy a hacer. n.n! Hasta hora yo misma estoy sorprendida o.o pero bueno, muchas gracias de corazón.

Mari-loki: hola! Espero q hayas aguantado todo este tiempo! Cuídate tú también y que tengas un excelente día!

Ikare: Muchas gracias! Eres muy bueno escribiendo reviews xDDD gracias, en serio!

Bonchi-kory: Kimiko, que hace falta q te diga para decirte q sos una de mis personas más preciadas, quq me hace sentir… "Kasu"? xDD gracias de corazón, Sra. Lee

Yuhe hime: Tranquila, ni yo me entiendo! No saliendo de joda, de verdad que va a pasar un tiempo para que se aclaren todas las cosas, espero q haya sido de tu agrado un abrazo, amiga!

p.d.: LEAN SU FIC TAMBIÉN! NO SE VAS A DEFRAUDAR!

Olenkita love: xD plis, dime que no entiendes, pero a fin de cuentas, como mencioné antes, ya se va a arreglar todo este lío catastrófico! xD

XxPaNxX: ok, muchas gracia spor tu review constructivo y es Querida, soy una mejer! (?) jajajajajajaja besos y cuídate!

Vale decir que les vuelvo a agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y espero que no se aburran. Kimiko y Kimihiro Lee son un derecho reservado de Kasumi Shinomori Inc. (?) Menos el aspecto físico de Kimihiro, que es como Watanuki de xxxHOLiC (Propiedad de CLAMP).

Besos, suerte, cuídense, pórtense mal y no se olviden de mí, Kasumi!


End file.
